


Blackinnon Headcanons

by MischievousMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMessrs/pseuds/MischievousMessrs
Summary: A random assortment of Blackinnon headcanons as/when I come up with them. Some originally posted to my tumblr account.





	Blackinnon Headcanons

> Marlene totally dragged Lily to a muggle store to help her pick out a leather jacket because Sirius was looking at all these motor cycle girls in leather and she wanted to wow his ass. So she spent like £60 on a sweet jacket and a red lipstick and when Sirius saw her in it for the first time he looked like he’d taken a bludger to the head.


End file.
